1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transistor array substrate having a plurality of transistors and, more particularly, to a display panel using light-emitting elements which cause self emission when a current is supplied by the transistor array substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic electroluminescent display panels car roughly be classified into passively driving types and active matrix driving types. Organic electroluminescent display panels of active matrix driving type are more excellent than those of passive driving type because of high contrast and high resolution. In a conventional organic electroluminescent display panel of active matrix display type described in, e.g., Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 8-330600, an organic electroluminescent element (to be referred to as an organic EL element hereinafter), a driving transistor which supplies a current to the organic EL element when a voltage signal corresponding to image data is applied to the gate of the transistor, and a switching transistor which performs switching to supply the voltage signal corresponding to image data to the gate of the driving transistor are arranged for each pixel. In this display panel, when a predetermined scan line is selected, the switching transistor is turned on. At this time, a voltage of level representing the luminance is applied to the gate of the driving transistor through a signal line. Thus, the driving transistor is turned on. A driving current having a magnitude corresponding to the level of the gate voltage is supplied from the power supply to the organic EL element through the source-to-drain path of the driving transistor. Consequently, the EL element emits light at a luminance corresponding to the magnitude of the current. During the period from the end of scan line selection to the next scan line selection, the level of the gate voltage of the driving transistor is continuously held even after the switching transistor is turned off. Hence, the organic EL element keeps emitting light at a luminance corresponding to the magnitude of the driving current corresponding to the voltage.
To drive the organic electroluminescent display panel, a driving circuit is provided around the display panel to apply a voltage to the scan lines, signal lines, and power supply lines laid on the display panel.
In the conventional organic electroluminescent display panel of active matrix driving type, interconnections such as a power supply line to supply a current to an organic EL element are patterned simultaneously in the thin-film transistor patterning step by using the material of a thin-film transistor such as a switching transistor or driving transistor. More specifically, in manufacturing the display panel, a conductive thin film as a prospective electrode of a thin-film transistor is subjected to photolithography and etching to form the electrode of a thin-film transistor from the conductive thin film. At the same time, an interconnection connected to the electrode is also formed. For this reason, when the interconnection is formed from the conductive thin film, the thickness of the interconnection equals that of the thin-film transistor.
The electrode of the thin-film transistor is designed assuming that it functions as a transistor. In other words, the electrode is not designed assuming that it supplies a current to a light-emitting element. Hence, the thin-film transistor is thin literally. If a current is supplied from the interconnection to a plurality of light-emitting elements, a voltage drop occurs, or the current flow through the interconnection delays due to the electrical resistance of the interconnection. To suppress the voltage drop or interconnection delay, the resistance of the interconnection is preferably low. If the resistance of the interconnection is reduced by making a metal layer serving as the source and drain of the transistor or a metal layer serving as the gate electrode thick, or patterning the metal layers considerably wide to sufficiently flow the current through the metal layers, the overlap area of the interconnection on another interconnection or conductor when viewed from the upper side increases, and a parasitic capacitance is generated between them. This retards the flow of the current. Alternatively, in a so-called bottom emission structure which emits EL light from the transistor array substrate side, light emitted from the EL elements is shielded by the interconnections, resulting in a decrease in opening ratio, i.e., the ratio of the light emission area. If the gate electrode of the thin-film transistor is made thick to lower the resistance, a planarization film (corresponding to a gate insulating film when the thin-film transistor has, e.g., an inverted stagger structure) to eliminate the step of the gate electrode must also be formed thick. This may lead to a large change in transistor characteristic. When the source and drain are formed thick, the etching accuracy of the source and drain degrades. This may also adversely affect the transistor characteristic.